


You're Just Acting Right?

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Menstruation, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, lots of period talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: “Wait, you’re getting out of afternoon class because you’re on your period?” Sylvain looked at Bernadetta in disbelief.“Uh yes?”“Well that’s unfair, I wish I could use that as an excuse to skip class.”“Huh? You think I’m just trying to skip class?” She frowned.“Well yeah, I mean, your acting is great Bernie I have to say. It looks like you’re in so much pain right now. Totally believed you.”“You…what?” She stared in disbelief.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bernadetta is on her period and suffering from severe cramps but Sylvain thinks she is faking it
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	You're Just Acting Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this fun little fluffy idea I had to write. I just had to get it out so I didn't do too much editing, ect on it but enjoy!

Bernadetta felt like her stomach was being stabbed over and over again by a thousand sharp pointy knives. Her back was killing her and her joints ached and all she wanted to do was crawl back into her room, lie on her bed and cry about how unfair it was that some girls didn’t suffer any pain at all during their time of the month. Just sitting through class was torture and that was even with taking some pain relieving herbs from the infirmary.

Thankfully Byleth was a girl and realizing Bernadetta was in no condition to sit through afternoon class, gave Bernadetta the okay to go back to her room for the rest of the day. So instead of eating lunch in the cafeteria, she got some food to take back to her room and eat whenever she felt hungry. Another one of her many side effects, she didn’t feel hungry, the only thing she felt was the stabbing pain.

“Hey Bernie! Where you going? I thought we were going to have lunch together.” Bernadetta glanced back to see Sylvain hurrying over to her. His bright smile slipped slightly as he took in her appearance. “Whoa, did you get enough sleep last night? Those dark circles are intense.”

“I got enough sleep last night,” she murmured. Sure they were close, best friends even, but he was a boy and saying that she had dark circles because she was anemic due to her menstrual cycle was a little much. “I’m going back to my room, I’m not feeling well so I was excused for afternoon classes.” Good thing they were in different houses because Sylvain would definitely sit next to her and he would definitely know something was up due to her constant fidgeting in an attempt to try to get comfortable.

Sylvain’s eyes widen. “You okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said quickly. “Just need to rest.” She couldn’t stop the grimace as her uterus decided this was the time to really dig the knife into her side.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look like you’re in pain.”

She shook her head. “It’s nothing, really I’m okay. I just need to go back to my room.” Damn, why did she leave the rest of the herbs in her room!? Sure it didn’t get rid of all the pain but it did make it bearable.

He grabbed her hand before she could walk away. “I really think you should go to the infirmary, you really don’t look so good and your face is pale…”

She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do. Sylvain was really sweet with her and he would probably worry if she left without giving him an explanation but he was a _boy_. “I went to the infirmary before.”

“Well obviously they didn’t do a good job since you look like you’re still in pain. Professor Manuela was probably half drunk when taking care of you.” He rolled his eyes. “I know you have a hard time speaking up for yourself so I’ll go with you.”

“No, it’s okay,” she said quickly, taking a step back.

“Bernie, come on, you don’t need to suffer.”

“It’s…it’s my period,” she blurted out, her face now bright red.

Sylvain blinked slowly and stared at her. “Your period? Oh, just that?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “You should have said something. Wait, you’re getting out of afternoon class because you’re on your period?” He looked at her in disbelief.

“Uh yes?”

“Well that’s unfair, I wish I could use that as an excuse to skip class.”

“Huh? You think I’m just trying to skip class?” She frowned.

“Well yeah, I mean, your acting is great Bernie I have to say. It looks like you’re in so much pain right now. Totally believed you.”

“You…what?” She stared in disbelief.

He looked at her innocently. “You can stop with the acting now though, I mean, it’s very concerning to see you wince like that. You had me worried for nothing there.” He sighed in relief.

Bernadetta couldn’t believe this. He thought she was acting!? He thought this wasn’t a big deal? Sylvain was one of _those_ people?

He was blabbing away, something about lunch but Bernadetta was in too much pain and annoyed to listen to him. “I’m going back to my room,” she said curtly, turning on her heel and stomping away.

***

Sylvain watched Bernie walk away, flabbergasted about what had just happened. Did she just snap at him? She never snapped at him! “Bernie, wait!”

“I’m not talking to you Sylvain!” She gave him a death glare before walking away.

“What’s she so mad about?” He rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t like he said anything weird right? Oh wait, he had one friend who could answer his questions about that!

It took him a couple minutes to find Ingrid, unlike most students, she decided to spend her lunch period in the library, studying for an exam. She was way too studious for her own good.

“You did what!?” Ingrid slammed her hands on the table and stared at Sylvain like he had grown another head after he explained what happened with Bernie. She winced as a couple of the other students in the library shot her annoyed looks. She sat back down and cleared her throat. “I know you’re a womanizer idiot but I thought you had more brains than that.”

“Why are you getting mad?” Sylvian looked at her in disbelief. What was with girls and getting mad when they talked about periods?

“Because someone decided to be an insensitive jerkass to his self-proclaimed best friend.”

“We are best friends though,” he grumbled.

“Well as a best friend you should know that Bernie was not making any of it up. She probably had super bad cramps. Hang on a second, I’ll be right back.” She hurried over to one of the librarians, asked them something before going over to one of the shelves and brought over a book. “Here.”

Sylvain took the book from her and stared at the cover. “Ingrid, this is a book about women’s health. Why should I-”

Ingrid snatched the book from him and flipped through it and opened to a page before shoving it back at him. “Read it.”

Sylvain took the book and wanted to roll his eyes as he saw that the section she had flipped to was about menstrual cramps with first hand testimony from women describing their cramps.

“Just to let you know, that is a non-fiction book and none of testimonies are exaggerated.”

This was so stupid bit he knew Ingrid was definitely not going to let him leave unless he read it. He frowned as he read about the biology behind cramps, about how blood flow was cut off for a few seconds leading to the pain. And the testimonies! Almost all of them mentioned how painful they could be, some stating it was like being stabbed while others said it was like their insides were going through a blender. And that wasn’t counting the slew of other side effects that could happened. Back pain? Muscle ache? Anemia? Dizziness? Some even had to get blood transfusions done because they lost too much blood during the cycle.

He looked up at Ingrid with a new found respect. “Do you have these symptoms?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m pretty mild all around. It sounds like Bernie might have a more severe period or even an irregular one since this is the first time you’ve noticed it.”

Sylvain winced. Well he felt like an ass now. Damn it, no wonder she had gotten mad at him. “So what should I do? I need to make it up to her.”

“Well I have a few ideas that could help.”

***

Bernadetta was lying on her bed, a hot water bottle resting on her stomach when she heard a knock at the door. She lifted her head and debated if it would be worth getting up to open it or not. She had finally gotten into a position that didn’t make her feel like death. Although soon she was going to need to get up anyway to change her underclothes.

“Bernie, it’s me,” said Sylvain through the door.

She winced remembering her atrocious behavior from this morning. Sure he said some insensitive things but she didn’t have to snap at him like that. With a groan she got up from the bed and slowly made her way to the door and pulled it open.

Sylvain looked down at her with an odd amount of concern. He also had a box of chocolate. “So, I uh, talked to Ingrid…” He held out the box of chocolate. “Here, for you Bernie, sorry I was an ass earlier.”

She blinked and took the box from him and saw it was an assorted mix of different types. “Thank you?”

“Did I get it wrong? Ingrid said eating chocolate is something that makes her feel better when she was on her period so I thought it would be the same for you. Although maybe I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“Oh, no, chocolate is fine,” she said quickly.

“Good. How are your cramps by the way? I read that keeping the area warm helps a lot.” He glanced into her room and saw the water bottle on her bed. “Looks like you’re already doing that though. I mean I guess you know more about this stuff than me so that makes sense.”

“Uh…what…what are you talking about Sylvain?” This was just so weird!

He rested his hand on the back of his neck. “Like I said, I talked to Ingrid and well, she gave me a book and explained everything. So I realize now I was an asshole to you Bernie. I shouldn’t have said the things I said. You’re in a lot of pain and I should have realized you wouldn’t have lied about something like that to me.”

“Oh, it’s…okay.” She looked down at the box of chocolates.

“Yeah, so I just wanted to say that, I’ll get out of your hair now so you can rest or whatever. If you need me for anything though, just let me know. You want me to get you food from the dining hall for dinner?”

“I should be okay, thanks Sylvain.”

“Anytime Bernie. And sorry again for earlier.”

She gave him a weak smile before closing the door. Not able to resist, she opened the box and ate one of the chocolates inside, the milky sweetness giving her a small amount of warmth.


End file.
